Norn Greyrat/Relationships
Family Members Paul Greyrat ﻿Norn has a great amount of love and respect for her father and was with him the longest out of the two sisters after the Metastasis Event scattered them, she was with him for most of that time. Following his decent into depression Norn remained respectful and understanding towards him, and hated it when her brother Rudeus beat her father down during their first meeting. She refused to reconcile with Rudeus even after Paul admitted to being the one at fault. She ultimately wanted to go with Paul to save her mother, even though she knew she'd be a burden, because she didn't want to go to her grandmother, who she hates, or her brother, who she hates and fears. Regardless Paul sent her off to her brother's instead. When news arrived that the rescue party was in need of help but Rudeus didn't move to provide aid, Norn tried to go to their father herself despite not knowing how to get there or having the skills to even survive the trip, so Rudeus chose to go in her stead. When Rudeus later returned with news of Paul's death, she was heartbroken. The item she inherited from her father was his favorite sword, she has since begun training in swordsmanship under her brother and later his third wife Eris and also seeks to become an adventurer just like her father before her. Zenith Greyrat Note: This section is under construction and revision. Rudeus Greyrat When she first saw her brother he was violently beating up their father after their reunion. The results of this brought her to hate her brother, despite her father later telling her that he was also in the wrong and that they had reconciled. She didn't want anything to do with her brother, and when her father went to rescue her mother she wanted to go with him instead, but she was instead sent to her brother's house. Her hatred for Rudeus turned to fear gradually during the trip partly because their guard, Rujierd, a close friend of Rudeus, constantly praised her brother, as did her sister Aisha. She feared that perhaps, as Rudeus once hit her father, he might be violent and hit her as well. Upon their reunion she found Rudeus return after a night out drinking with his wife Sylphy, the exact image he once beat up their father for, and scorned him more. This reaches the point where she chooses to remain in the dorms rather than her brother's house, and she interprets his readiness to send her there as proof he doesn't want her around. However, while at the magical academy, she finds several people praising her brother's personality and skills. She learns that he's become something like the don of the school, assembling all of the delinquent students under him, but is respected by everyone because he effectively brought order to this lot and keeps them from causing trouble. Finally realizing that her brother might not be the kind of horrible person she imagined she becomes a recluse and refuses to leave her room. Rudeus himself sneaks into the girl's dorm to talk with her here, and they reconcile at long last. When Norn tried to go and help their father, despite not knowing how to get there or how to survive the trip, Rudeus went in her stead. He returned with a missing arm, news of their father's death, and their mother, who was in a mentally invalid condition. The shock of this greatly effected her, but he didn't speak ill of her brother after seeing his missing arm and realizing that it must've been caused by the battle. She does take issue when Rudeus proposes making Roxy his second wife, due to being a devout Milis believer and having previously proclaimed how she wanted an honest marriage like her brother and Sylphy did, however she was silenced by Sylphy herself, who notes that they aren't Milis believers and is apparently okay with the arrangement. While this has disillusioned her a bit, it seems she's ultimately come to accept it over time as her brother's private matters. When Eris later becomes Rudeus' third wife she is staggeringly quick to accept it since it's already happened before. She later asks Rudeus to teach her swordsmanship, and continues with it despite the harshness of his lessons. She states to him that her ultimate goal is to become an adventurer, and he notes that while he won't stop her he will be worried about her safety. Lilia Greyrat Note: This section is under construction and revision. Aisha Greyrat Note: This section is under construction and revision. Claire Latreia ﻿She does not seem to like her maternal grandmother﻿ due to Claire's strict attitude and education. During Paul's depression Claire wanted to take Norn away from him forcibly, but was talked down by her husband. Claire does love Norn, and had high expectations of her, but ultimately failed to mold her in any way to her ideal image of a noble lady. She warned Norn not to become an adventurer like her mother, which finally insulted Norn enough to alienate her. In truth Claire loves Norn and Zenith, despite outwardly appearing to hate Norn for being inferior to Aisha and Zenith for disobeying her and becoming an adventurer. She wanted to tell Norn to just do her best and not compare herself to Aisha, but failed to relay those thoughts. She also wanted Zenith to return and acknowledges that Zenith, contrary to her expectations early on, would've been a great mother to Norn if given the chance. Ruijerd Superdia Note: This section is under construction and revision. Friends and Associates Cliff Grimoire Note: This section is under construction and revision. Category:Relationships